


The Witch of Lebanon

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean accepts his desire to cuddle, Fluff, He was soooo about to smite her, M/M, badass cas, but better fluff than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he knows what's behind Dean's difficulty sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch of Lebanon

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm all done now. Hope the ending is satisfying.

In the morning Cas carefully extracted himself from Dean's grasp so as not to wake him and put his pants and his under shirt back on. Sam asked him a question in greeting.   
"Did Dean get any sleep."  
"Yes, he's still sleeping now."  
Sam sighed in relief.  
"Good, now if only we could find out why this is happening to him."  
"It's a curse."  
"What, how do you know?"  
"I don't, but I have a hunch."  
Cas sat down across from Sam at one of the tables in the library.   
"Had you guys been into town before Dean had his sleep problems?"  
"Probably. Speaking of which I should probably go shopping."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"Why?"  
"Was Dean the one that did the shopping?"  
"Yeah, we take turns."  
"Do you know if he angered or offended anyone?"  
"I don't think so. He would have talked about it."  
"Hmm."  
"He did say the cashier seemed like she was in a bad mood."  
"Did he pay with cash?"  
"Yeah, we try to avoid using credit cards."  
"That means she had a form of DNA," Cas said absently.   
"So what?"  
"She probably decided then that she needed a way to vent her frustrations."  
"Okay, but how does this connect to Dean?"  
"I bet she was a witch. She must have targeted Dean for the satisfaction of doing something to someone."  
"Do you think Dean would remember what she looked like?"  
"Probably. He said she was pretty."  
"Then we have to wait for Dean to wake up before we leave."  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
"We're going to hunt down this witch," Cas said, an edge in his voice.

 

When Dean walked into the library Cas looked up from the book he was reading quickly.  
"Dean."  
"Morning Cas."  
He sat down next to Sam.  
"Tell me about the cashier that checked you out at the grocery store the last time you went shopping," Cas rushed out.   
"Why?"  
"I have reason to believe she's a witch."  
"What?"  
"I think she's the reason you haven't been able to sleep without me."  
"So I'm cursed."  
"Yes."  
"Why would she curse me though? And if it is a curse then how can I sleep with you?"  
"It must be because of my grace. I guess the power of an angel trumps her spell. You told Sam she was in a bad mood. I think she just needed a way to get the anger out of her system, and she randomly chose you."  
Dean scoffed.  
"Bitch."  
"Yes, most witches are."  
"Now, tell us what she looks like. We're going to go and get this curse lifted for you."  
"I'll come to."  
"Dude," Sam interjected. "You still need to rest. Plus, this witch might put up a fight."  
"I just slept, I'll be fine."  
"You haven't had sleep in days Dean. You're bound to be bent out of shape for a few days."  
Dean huffed.  
"Fine."  
"That's it?"  
"I don't feel like arguing with you. Now let me try to remember this chick."  
Dean tapped his fingers on the table.   
"She, uh, she has curly red hair."  
"Anything else?" Cas asked.  
"I can't remember anything else."  
"Seriously?" Sam said.  
Dean shifted in his chair.  
"Yeah, well."  
Sam sighed.   
"That's not much to go on."  
"Oh! I think her name was Natalie. The person in front of me said her name. They must know each other."  
"Now that's something."  
"Alright, Sam and I will leave now."  
Cas stood up, and Sam followed.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"We'll threaten her."  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Do you really think we need to go that far?"  
"Yes, if she hasn't lifted the curse yet then I doubt she would if we just asked. Now let's go."  
Dean stood up and rounded the table with Sam.  
"Good luck guys."  
He put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"Be careful."  
"We will," Sam said.  
Cas nodded his head.  
"Yes."  
"Alright,"   
Dean put his hands down.  
"go get her. I wanna be able to sleep."

 

They walked around the store and gathered groceries, all the while Cas asking what the food Sam picked up tasted like. Sam could never find a way to explain, so Cas stopped asking.   
"Sorry Cas."  
"Don't worry, I can understand the trouble of explaining something."  
When they got to the registers they looked closely for Natalie.  
"Aha," Sam exclaimed quietly. "I found her."  
Cas' face hardened.   
"Let's go."  
Luckily no one got in line behind them. As she was scanning and bagging their items they confronted her. Cas leaned in so he could speak quietly.  
"We know you're a witch," he seethed.   
Natalie smirked.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, and you cursed my brother. We're here to make you lift it."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
Cas caught her arm and squeezed. Natalie clenched her teeth and grunted.  
"You will lift the curse that doesn't let my friend sleep."  
"Or what?"  
Cas squeezed harder.  
"I can end you. Don't underestimate the power of an angel."  
Sam pressed his lips into a hard line. Natalie's eyes widened.  
"It's your choice Natalie."  
Natalie started to tremble at the look in Cas' eyes. He really would kill her.  
"Alright, alright. I'll lift it when I'm on break."  
"You will do it now," Cas commanded.   
"O-okay!"  
"Finish checking us out and tell someone you're going on break," Sam added.   
Natalie nodded, then proceeded to do what Sam said. When she was done they followed her to the back room. She took the dollar out of her pocket and took a small bowl and a small pack of matches out of her bag. After chanting an incantation she burned the dollar.  
"There, the deed is done."  
Cas leaned on the table and into her personal space.  
"If I find out you are lying I will come back."  
With that he walked out of the room, Sam trailing behind him.

 

When they got back to the bunker Dean was asleep on a table in the library. Sam sighed in relief.  
"Thank god."  
Cas walked over to Dean and ran a hand over his head. He shook Dean awake.  
"Wha?"  
Cas smiled.  
"Come on Dean. Let's get you into bed."  
Dean pushed his chair out and swayed were he stood, so Cas swept him up into his arms and Dean settled against his chest. He took Dean to his room and laid him down under the covers. When Cas went to leave Dean took hold of his hand. Cas looked at him in bewilderment, and Dean smiled at him.  
"Please?"  
"Okay."  
Cas got in and Dean immediately snuggled up to him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but while he was awake Dean relished in the feeling of being in Cas' arms.


End file.
